1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel cyclic amine compounds which have inhibitory effects on both cell adhesion and cell infiltration and are useful as anti-asthmatic agents, anti-allergic agents, anti-rheumatic agents, anti-arteriosclerotic agents, anti-inflammatory agents, anti-Sjogren""s syndrome agents or the like, and medicines containing such compounds.
2. Description of the Background Art
In various inflammatory diseases, infiltration of leukocytes into inflammatory sites is observed. For example, infiltration of eosinophils into the bronchus in asthma (Ohkawara, Y et al., Am. J. Respir. Cell Mol. Biol., 12, 4-12 (1995)), infiltration of macrophages and T lymphocytes into the aorta in arteriosclerosis (Sakai, A. et al., Arterioscler Thromb. Vasc. Biol., 17, 310-316 (1997)), infiltration of T lymphocytes and eosinophils into the skin in atopic dermatitis (Wakita, H. et al., J. Cutan. Pathol., 21, 33-39 (1994)) or contact dermatitis (Satoh, T. et al., Eur. J. Immunol., 27, 85-91 (1997)), and infiltration of various leukocytes into rheumatoid synovial tissue (Tak, PP. et al., Clin. Immunol. Immunopathol., 77, 236-242 (1995)), have been reported. Sjogren""s syndrome in humans is an organ-specific autoimmune disease characterized by lymphocytic infiltration into the salivary and lacrimal glands, resulting in symptoms of dry mouth and dry eye due to insufficient secretion (Fox RI et al.: xe2x80x9cSjogren""s syndrome: proposed criteria for classificationxe2x80x9d Arthritis Rheum 29, 577-585 (1986).
Infiltration of these leukocytes is elicited by cytokines, chemokines, lipids, and complements produced in inflammatory sites (Albelda, S M. et al., FASEB J., 8, 504-512 (1994)). Activated leukocytes adhere to vascular endothelial cells through an interaction called rolling or tethering with endothelial cells activated likewise. Thereafter, the leukocytes transmigrate through endothelium to infiltrate into the inflammatory sites (Springer, T A., Annu. Rev. Physiol., 57, 827-872 (1995)). In adhesion of leukocytes to the vascular endothelial cells in this process, various cell adhesion molecules such as an immunoglobulin superfamily (ICAM-1, VCAM-1 and the like), a selectin family (E-selectin and the like), an integrin family (LFA-1, VLA-4 and the like) and CD44, which are induced on the surfaces of the cells by stimulation by cytokines or the like, play important roles (xe2x80x9cRinsho Meneki (Clinical Immune)xe2x80x9d, 30, Supple. 18 (1998)), and a relationship between the disorder state and aberrant expression of the cell adhesion molecules is noted.
Accordingly, an agent capable of inhibiting cell adhesion or cell infiltration can be useful as an agent for preventing and treating allergic diseases such as bronchial asthma, dermatitis, rhinitis and conjunctivitis; autoimmune diseases such as rheumatoid arthritis, nephritis, Sjogren""s syndrome, inflammatory bowel diseases, diabetes and arteriosclerosis; and chronic inflammatory diseases. In fact, it has been reported that antibodies against adhesion molecules or leukocytes such as LFA-1, Mac-1 and VLA-4 on antibodies against ICAM-1, VCAM-1, P-selectin, E-selectin and the like on vascular endothelial cells, which become ligands thereof, inhibit infiltration of leukocytes into inflammatory sites in animal models. For example, neutralizing antibodies against VCAM-1 and VLA-4, which is a counter receptor thereof, can delay development of diabetes in an NOD mouse model which spontaneously causes the diabetes (Michie, S A. et al., Curr. Top. Microbiol. Immunol., 231, 65-83 (1998)). It has also been reported that an antibody against VLA-4 or ICAM-1 and its counter receptor, LFA-1, inhibits infiltration of eosinophils in a guinea pig and mouse allergic conjunctivitis model (Ebihara et al., Current Eye Res., 19, 20-25 (1999); Whitcup, S M et al., Clin. Immunol., 93, 107-113 (1999)), and a monoclonal antibody against VCAM-1 inhibits infiltration of leukocytes in a mouse DSS-induced colitis model to attenuate colitis (Soriano, A. et al., Lab. Invest., 80, 1541-1551 (2000)). Further, an anti-VLA-4 antibody and an anti-CD44 antibody reduce the incidence of disease symptoms in a mouse collagen arthritis model (Zeidler, A. et al., Autoimmunity, 21, 245-252 (1995)). Even in cell adhesion molecule deficient-mice, inhibition of infiltration of leukocytes into inflammatory tissues is observed likewise in inflammatory models (Bendjelloul, F. et al., Clin. Exp. Immunol., 119, 57-63 (2000); Wolyniec, W W. et al., Am. J. Respir. Cell Mol. Biol., 18, 777-785 (1998); Bullard, D C. et al., J. Immunol., 157, 3153-3158 (1996)).
However, it is difficult to develop antibody-based drugs because they are polypeptides and so oral administration is a problem. Moreover, the possible side effects due to antigenicity and allergic reactions are problems.
On the other hand, there have been various investigations of low-molecular weight compounds having an inhibitory effect on cell adhesion with a view toward permitting oral administration. These compounds include benzothiophene derivatives (Boschelli, D H. et al., J. Med. Chem., 38, 4597-4614 (1995)), naphthalene derivatives (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-147568), hydroxybenzoic acid derivatives (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-182550), lignans (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-67656), 2-substituted benzothiazole derivatives (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-086641 through PCT route), condensed pyrazine compounds (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-319277 through PCT route), 2,6-dialkyl-4-silylphenol (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-509070 through PCT route) and the like. However, the goal has not often been sufficiently achieved under the circumstances. Cyclic diamine compounds described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 9-143075 and 11-92382 and Japanese Patent Application No. 2000-271220 do not exhibit a sufficient inhibitory effect on cell adhesion, and so there is a demand for further improvement in activity.
An object of the present invention is to provide a substance having inhibitory effects on both cell adhesion and cell infiltration, plus excellent anti-asthmatic effects, anti-allergic effects, anti-rheumatic effects, anti-arteriosclerotic effects, anti-inflammatory effects and anti-Sjogren""s syndrome effect.
With the foregoing circumstances in mind, the present inventors carried out an extensive investigation to find a substance which inhibits cell adhesion and cell infiltration. As a result, we found that compounds represented by the general formula (1) having phenyl-pyridyl or biphenyl groups at both ends of the cyclic amine, have excellent cell adhesion-inhibiting effects and cell infiltration-inhibiting effects and are useful as anti-allergic agents, anti-asthmatic agents, anti-rheumatic agents, anti-arteriosclerotic agents or anti-inflammatory agents or anti-Sjogren""s syndrome agents.
The present invention provides a cyclic amine compound represented by the following general formula (1): 
wherein,
R1,R2 and R3 each independently represent a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom, or hydroxy, alkyl, halogen-substituted alkyl, alkoxy, alkylthio, carboxyl, alkoxycarbonyl or alkanoyl group;
W1 and W2 each independently represent N or CH;
X represents O, NR4, CONR4 or NR4CO;
R4 represents a hydrogen atom, or an alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, substituted or unsubstituted aryl, substituted or unsubstituted heteroaryl, substituted or unsubstituted aralkyl, or substituted or unsubstituted heteroaralkyl group; and
l, m and n each represents a number of 0 or 1.
According to the present invention, there is also provided a medicine comprising the above cyclic amine compound, a salt thereof, or a hydrate thereof as an active ingredient.
According to the present invention, there is further provided a pharmaceutical composition comprising the above cyclic amine compound, the salt thereof, or the hydrate thereof and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier.
According to the present invention, there is still further provided a method for treating a disease caused by cell adhesion and/or cell infiltration, which comprises administering an effective amount of the above cyclic amine compound, a salt thereof, or a hydrate thereof to a patient who requires such treatment.
The compound of the present invention is characterized in that the cyclic amine has two phenyl-pyridyl or biphenyl groups, or phenyl-pyridyl and biphenyl groups. It has not been known at all that compounds having such structure have both of excellent cell adhesion-inhibiting effects and cell infiltration-inhibiting effects.
In the general formula (1), the halogen atoms for R1,R2 and R3 include fluorine, chlorine, bromine and iodine atoms.
The alkyl group for R1, R2, R3 and R4 typically includes straight, branched or cyclic C1-C8 alkyl groups, such as straight or branched C1-C8 alkyl groups, for example, methyl, ethyl, propyl, butyl, pentyl, hexyl, heptyl and octyl groups, and C3-C8 cycloalkyl groups, for example, cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cyclohexylmethyl and cyclohexylethyl groups. Among them, particularly preferred are C1-C6 alkyl groups such as methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl and the like.
The halogen-substituted alkyl group for R1, R2 and R3 typically includes C1-C8 alkyl groups substituted with 1 to 3 halogen atoms. Among them, particularly preferred are C1-C6 alkyl groups substituted with 1 to 3 halogen atoms, such as trifluoromethyl, 2,2,2-trifluoroethyl, etc.
The alkoxy group typically includes straight, branched or cyclic C1-C8 alkoxy groups, such as straight or branched C1-C8 alkoxy groups, for example, methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, butoxy, pentyloxy and hexyloxy groups; and C3-C8 cycloalkyloxy groups, for example, cyclopropyloxy, cyclobutyloxy, cyclopentyloxy, cyclohexyloxyl, cyclohexylmethyloxy and cyclohexylethyloxy groups. Among them, particularly preferred are C1-C6 alkoxy groups such as methoxy, ethyoxy, n-propoxy, isopropoxy and n-butyloxy groups.
The alkylthio group typically includes C1-C8 alkylthio groups, and is preferably a C1-C6 alkylthio group such as, for example, methylthio, ethylthio, n-propylthio, isopropylthio or the like.
The alkoxycarbonyl group typically includes C1-C6 alkoxycarbonyl groups, and is preferably a C1-C6 alkoxycarbonyl group such as methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, tert-butoxycarbonyl or the like.
The alkanoyl group typically includes C1-C6 alkanoyl groups and is preferably a C1-C4 alkanoyl group such as acetyl, propionyl, butyryl, isobutyryl or the like.
The alkenyl group for R4 typically includes C3-C8 alkenyl groups and is preferably a C3-C6 alkenyl group such as 2-propenyl, 3-butenyl or the like. The alkynyl group typically includes C3-C8 alkynyl groups and is preferably a C3-C6 alkynyl group such as 2-propynyl, 3-butynyl or the like.
The aryl group for R4 typically includes C6-C14 aryl groups and is preferably phenyl, naphthyl, anthryl, indenyl, indanyl, 5,6,7,8-tetrahydronaphthyl or the like. The heteroaryl group for R4 typically includes heteroaryl groups of 5- or 6-membered ring containing 1 to 4 nitrogen atoms in the ring, and is preferably imidazolyl, pyridyl, pyrimidinyl or the like. The aralkyl group typically includes C6-C14 aryl-C1-C6 alkyl groups such as phenyl C1-C6 alkyl groups and naphthyl C1-C6 alkyl groups, for example, benzyl, naphthylmethyl, phenylethyl, phenylpropyl, etc. The heteroaralkyl group typically includes 5- or 6-membered ring heteroaryl containing 1 to 4 nitrogen atoms-C1-C6 alkyl groups, such as imidazolylxe2x80x94C1-C6 alkyl, pyridyl-C1-C6 alkyl, pyrimidinyl-C1-C6 alkyl, etc.
The groups which can substitute the above-mentioned aryl, heteroaryl, aralkyl and heteroaralkyl include 1 to 3 groups or atoms selected from alkyl, alkoxy, halogen-substituted alkoxy, alkylthio, halogen, nitro, amino, acetylamino, trifluoromethyl and alkylenedioxy, wherein said alkyl, alkoxy and alkylthio include those illustrated for R1xcx9cR3. The halogen-substituted alkoxy includes C1-C8 alkoxy groups substituted by 1 to 3 halogen atoms, and is preferably a C1-C6 alkoxy group substituted by 1 to 3 halogen atoms such as trifluoromethoxy or 2,2,2-trifluoroethoxy. The alkylenedioxy group typically includes C1-C3 alkylenedioxy groups such as methylenedioxy, ethylenedioxy and propylenedioxy groups.
Preferably, X represents NR4. More preferably, X represents NR4 and R4 represents a substituted or unsubstituted C6-C14 aryl group or a substituted or unsubstituted 5- or 6-membered ring heteroaryl group containing 1 to 4 nitrogen atoms in the ring. The compounds of the formula (1) wherein X represents NR4 have particularly strong cell adhesion-inhibiting action as shown later in Test Example 1.
Preferably, R1, R2 and R3 are attached to the phenyl group at the 3, 4 and 5-positions thereof. In this case, it is more preferable that R1 and R3 (at the 3- and 5-positions of the phenyl ring) are an alkoxy group. It is also preferable that R2 (at the 4-position of the phenyl ring) is a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom, or a hydroxy, alkyl, halogen-substituted alkyl, alkoxy, alkylthio, carboxy, alkoxycarbonyl or alkanoyl group. 1 denotes 0 or 1, and is preferably 1.
Preferably, W1 represents N.
Preferably, W2 represents N.
Most preferable compounds include the compounds of the formula (1), wherein X represents NR4, R4 represents a substituted or unsubstituted C6-C14 aryl group or a substituted or unsubstituted 5- or 6-membered ring heteroaryl group containing 1 to 4 nitrogen atoms in the ring and W2 represents N.
No particular limitation is imposed on the salts of the compounds (1) according to the invention as long as they are pharmaceutically acceptable salts. Examples include the acid-addition salts of mineral acids, such as hydrochlorides, hydrobromides, hydroiodides, sulfates and phosphates; and acid-addition salts of organic acids, such as benzoates, methanesulfonates, ethanesulfonates, benzenesulfonates, p-toluenesulfonates, oxalates, maleates, fumarates, tartrates, citrates and acetates.
The compounds of formula (1) may be present in the form of solvates typified by hydrates, and the solvates are embraced in the present invention.
The compounds of formula (1) can be prepared in accordance with the following processes Axcx9cJ:
Process A: Preparation of the Compound of the Formula (1) wherein l=1, m=0, n=1 and X=CONR4 
wherein, W1, W2, R1, R2, R3 and R4 are as defined above, W3 has the same meaning as W1 or W2, and B denotes a leaving group such as a halogen atom, or methanesulfonyloxy or p-toluenesulfonyloxy group.
Compound (2) and an N-(2-nitro)benzenesulfonylamine derivative (3) are reacted to give compound (4). The resulting compound (4) is treated with thiophenol in the presence of a base such as potassium carbonate to eliminate the 2-nitrobenzenesulfonyl group, thereby giving amine compound (5). Alternatively, when R4 is H, it is possible to react compound (2) with potassium phthalimide and then treat the resulting phthalimide derivative (6) with hydrazine to give the corresponding amine compound (5).
On the other hand, compound (2) is reacted with ethyl isonipecotate (7) in a solvent such as acetonitrile, N,N-dimethylformamide (DMF), dimethyl sulfoxide (DMSO), tetrahydrofuran (THF), dioxane, toluene, benzene, etc. in the presence of a base such as potassium carbonate or the like at a temperature between 0xc2x0 C. and a reflux temperature for several hours to several days, preferably at room temperature overnight, to give compound (8). The compound (8) is subjected to a usual alkaline hydrolysis to give the corresponding carboxylic acid compound (9).
The carboxylic acid compound (9) is reacted with the amine compound (5) using a dehydration condensing agent such as 1-(3-dimethylaminopropyl)-3-ethylcarbodiimide hydrochloride (water-soluble carbodiimide), 2-(1H-benzotriazol-1-yl)-1,1,3,3-tetramethyluronium hexafluorophosphate (HBTU) or the like in a solvent such as chloroform, dichloroethane, THF, dioxane, acetonitrile, etc. at a temperature between 0xc2x0 C. and a reflux temperature for several hours to several days, preferably at room temperature for 12 hours, to give an end product (1A).
Process B: Preparation of the Compound of the Formula (1) wherein l=1, m =0, n=1 and X=O 
wherein, B, W1, W2, R1, R2 and R3 are as defined above, and J denotes a protecting group such as benzyloxycarbonyl, tert-butoxycarbonyl, acetyl, benzoyl or benzyl group. Incidentally, in the reaction schemes shown above and below, the expression xe2x80x9c(W2xe2x86x92W1)xe2x80x9d following the term xe2x80x9ccompound(2)xe2x80x9d means that W2 in the formula representing compound (2) is changed to W1.
4-hydroxypiperidine compound (10) with a protected amino group is reacted with compound (2) in the presence of sodium hydride or potassium iodide in a solvent such as DMF, DMSO, etc. at a temperature between 0xc2x0 C. and a reflux temperature for several hours to several days, preferably at room temperature for 2 days, to give compound (11). The protecting group in the compound (11) is removed in a known manner. The resulting compound (12) is reacted with compound (2) in the presence of a base such as potassium carbonate in a solvent such as acetonitrile, DMF, DMSO, THF, dioxane, etc. at a temperature between 0xc2x0 C. and a reflux temperature for several hours to several days, preferably at room temperature for 4 hours, to give an end product (1B).
Process C: Preparation of the Compound of the formula (1) wherein l=1, m=0, n=0, X=NRCO4 and R4=H or Me 
wherein, B, W1, W2, R1, R2 and R3 are as defined above, and R4 denotes a hydrogen atom or methyl group.
Isonipecotamide (13) is reacted with compound (2) in the presence of a base such as potassium carbonate, sodium carbonate or the like in a solvent such as acetonitrile, DMF, DMSO, THF, dioxane, etc. at a temperature between 0xc2x0 C. and a reflux temperature for several hours to several days, preferably at room temperature for 4 hours, to give compound (14). The compound (14) is subjected to Hofmann rearrangement reaction to give amine compound (15).
On the other hand, by subjecting the compound (14) to Hofmann rearrangement reaction in ethanol, carbamate compound (16) is obtained. Then, by subjecting the compound (16) to a reduction reaction using lithium aluminum hydride, methylamine compound (17) is obtained.
By reacting carboxylic acid compound (18) with the amine compound (15) or methylamine compound (17) similarly to the condensation reaction in Process A, an end compound (1C) is obtained.
Process D: Preparation of the Compound of the Formula (1) wherein l=1, m=0, n=1 and X=NR4 
wherein, B, W1, W2, R1, R2 and R3 are as defined above, and R4 denotes an alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aralkyl or heteroaralkyl group.
The amine compound (15) mentioned in the above is reacted with 2-nitrobenzenesulfonyl chloride (19) according to a known manner to give compound (20). The compound (20) is reacted with compound (2) in the presence of a base such as potassium carbonate in a solvent such as acetonitrile, DMF, DMSO, THF, dioxane or the like at a temperature between 0xc2x0 C. and a reflux temperature for several hours to several days, preferably at room temperature for 4 hours, to give compound (21). The benzenesulfonyl group of the compound (21) is removed similarly to the procedure for the compound (4) in Process A to give an end compound (1D) (R4=H). The compound (1D) is reacted with R4xe2x80x94B in the presence of a base such as sodium carbonate, sodium bicarbonate, potassium carbonate, cesium carbonate or the like in a solvent such as acetonitrile, THF, dioxane, chloroform, dichloromethane, DMF, DMSO or the like at a temperature between 0xc2x0 C. and a reflux temperature for several hours to several days, preferably at 80xc2x0 C. for 12 hours, to give compound (1Dxe2x80x2).
On the other hand, the methylamine compound (17) is reacted compound (2) in the presence of a base such as potassium carbonate in a solvent such as acetonitrile, DMF, DMSO, THF, dioxane or the like at a temperature between 0xc2x0 C. and a reflux temperature for several hours to several days, preferably at room temperature for 4 hours, to give an end compound (1Dxe2x80x3) (R4=Me).
Process E: Preparation of the Compound of the Formula (1) wherein l=1, m=0 or 1, n=1 and X=NR4, 
wherein, B, J, W1, W2, R1, R2 and R3 are as defined above, and R4 denotes an alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aralkyl or heteroaralkyl group.
Aminopiperidine derivative (22) in which the amino group on the ring is protected is reacted with compound (2) in the presence of a base such as potassium carbonate in a solvent such as acetonitrile, DMF, DMSO, THF, dioxane or the like at a temperature between 0xc2x0 C. and a reflux temperature for several hours to several days, preferably at room temperature for 4 hours, to give compound (23). The compound (23) is reacted with R4xe2x80x94B in the presence of a base such as sodium carbonate, sodium bicarbonate, potassium carbonate, cesium carbonate or the like in a solvent such as acetonitrile, THF, dioxane, chloroform, dichloroethane, DMF, DMSO or the like at a temperature between 0xc2x0 C. and a reflux temperature for several hours to several days, preferably at 80xc2x0 C. for 12 hours, to give compound (24). After removal of the protecting group, the compound (25) is reacted compound (2) in the presence of a base such as potassium carbonate in a solvent such as acetonitrile, DMF, DMSO, THF, dioxane or the like at a temperature between 0xc2x0 C. and a reflux temperature for several hours to several days, preferably at room temperature for 4 hours, to give compound (1E).
Process F: Preparation of the Compound of the Formula (1) wherein l=1, m=0, n=1 and X=NR4, 
wherein, B, W1, W2, R1, R2 and R3 are as defined above, and R4 denotes an alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aralkyl, heteroaralkyl, aryl or heteroaryl group.
4-piperidone ethylene ketal (26) is reacted with compound (2) in the presence of a base such as potassium carbonate in a solvent such as acetonitrile, DMF, DMSO, THF, dioxane, etc. at a temperature between 0xc2x0 C. and a reflux temperature for several hours to several days, preferably at room temperature for 4 hours, to give compound (27), which in turn is deketalized by using an acid to give ketone compound (28).
On the other hand, 4-piperidone (29) is reacted compound (2) in the presence of a base such as potassium carbonate in a solvent such as acetonitrile, DMF, DMSO, THF, dioxane or the like at a temperature between 0xc2x0 C. and a reflux temperature for several hours to several days, preferably at room temperature for 4 hours, to give compound (28). Using the compound (28), amine compound (30) can be prepared according to either of the following two synthesis processes: Synthesis process 1: The compound (28) is reacted with an amine compound of the formula: R4xe2x80x94NH2 in the presence of molecular sieves in toluene or benzene at a temperature between 0xc2x0 C. and a reflux temperature for several hours to several days, preferably at reflux temperature for 12 hours, followed by reaction with a reducing agent such as sodium borohydride or sodium cyanoborohydride at a temperature between 0xc2x0 C. and a reflux temperature for several minutes to several days, preferably at room temperature for 1 hour, to give the amine compound (30). Synthesis process 2: The compound (28) is reacted with an amine compound of the formula: R4xe2x80x94NH2 in the presence of a reducing agent such as sodium triacetoxy boron hydride in a solvent such as dichloromethane, 1,2-dichloroethane, methanol, ethanol, etc. at a temperature between 0xc2x0 C. and a reflux temperature for several minutes to several days, preferably at room temperature for 4 hours, to give the amine compound (30).
The resulting compound (30) is reacted compound (2) in a solvent such as acetonitrile, DMF, DMSO, THF, dioxane, etc. at a temperature between 0xc2x0 C. and a reflux temperature for several hours to several days, preferably at room temperature for 4 hours, to give an end product (IF).
Process G: Preparation of the Compound of the Formula (1) wherein l=1, m=0, n=1 and X=NR4 
wherein, B, J, W1, W2, R1, R2 and R3 are as defined above, and R4 denotes an alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aralkyl, heteroaralkyl, aryl or heteroaryl group.
4-piperidone derivative (31) in which the amino group on the ring is protected is reacted with an amine compound R4xe2x80x94NH2 similarly to the procedure for preparation of compound (30) in Process F to give compound (32). The compound (32) is reacted with compound (2) in the presence of a base such as potassium carbonate in a solvent such as acetonitrile, DMF, DMSO, THF, dioxane, etc. at a temperature between 0xc2x0 C. and a reflux temperature for several hours to several days, preferably at room temperature for 4 hours, to give compound (33). After removal of the protecting group from the compound (33), the resulting compound (34) is reacted with compound (2) in the presence of a base such as potassium carbonate in a solvent such as acetonitrile, DMF, DMSO, THF, dioxane, etc. at a temperature between 0xc2x0 C. and a reflux temperature for several hours to several days, preferably at room temperature for 4 hours, to give an end product (1G).
Process H: Preparation of the Compound of the Formula (1) wherein l=0, m=0, n=l and X=NH 
wherein, B, J, W1, W2, R1, R2 and R3 are as defined above.
3-aminopyrrolidine derivative (35) with a protected amino group on the ring is reacted with 2-nitrobenzenesulfonyl chloride (19) under usual conditions to give a benzenesulfonyl derivative (36). The derivative (36) is reacted with compound (2) in the presence of a base such as potassium carbonate in a solvent such as acetonitrile, DMF, DMSO, THF, dioxane, etc. at a temperature between 0xc2x0 C. and a reflux temperature for several hours to several days, preferably at room temperature for 4 hours, to give compound (37). The protecting group of the amino group is removed from the compound (37) to give compound (38), which in turn is reacted with compound (2) in the presence of a base such as potassium carbonate in a solvent such as acetonitrile, DMF, DMSO, THF, dioxane, etc. at a temperature between 0xc2x0 C. and a reflux temperature for several hours to several days, preferably at room temperature for 4 hours, to give compound (39). By subjecting the compound (39) to a reaction similar to that in the preparation of compound (5) in Process A, an end product (1H) is obtained.
Process I: Preparation of the Compound of the Formula (1) wherein l=0, m=0, n=1 and X=NR4 
wherein, B, J, W1, W2, R1, R2 and R3 are as defined above, and R4 denotes an alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl or aralkyl group.
Compound (36) is reacted with R4xe2x80x94B in the presence of a base such as sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate, etc. in a solvent such as acetonitrile, THF, dioxane, chloroform, dichloroethane, DMF, DMSO, etc. at a temperature between 0xc2x0 C. and a reflux temperature for several hours to several days, preferably at 80xc2x0 C. for 12 hours, to give compound (40). The amino-protecting group is removed from the compound (40), and the resulting compound (41) is reacted with compound (2) in the presence of a base such as potassium carbonate in a solvent such as acetonitrile, DMF, DMSO, THF, dioxane, etc. at a temperature between 0xc2x0 C. and a reflux temperature for several hours to several days, preferably at room temperature for 4 hours, to give compound (42). By subjecting the compound (42) to a reaction similar to that in the preparation of compound (5) in Process A, compound (43) is obtained. The compound (43) is reacted with compound (2) in the presence of a base such as potassium carbonate in a solvent such as acetonitrile, DMF, DMSO, THF, dioxane, etc. at a temperature between 0xc2x0 C. and a reflux temperature for several hours to several days, preferably at room temperature for 4 hours, to give an end product (1I).
Process J: Preparation of the Compound of the Formula (1) wherein R2=OH 
wherein, X, W1, W2, R1, R3, l, m and n have the same meanings as initially defined.
By reacting methoxy compound (1J) with iodotrimethylsilane in a solvent such as toluene, chloroform, dichloromethane, etc. at a temperature between xe2x88x9225xc2x0 C. and a reflux temperature for several minutes to several days, preferably at 0xc2x0 C. for 2 hours, there can be obtained an end product (1Jxe2x80x2).
The compounds (1) according to the present invention are obtained by any of the above-described processes and may further be purified by using an ordinary purification means such as recrystallization or column chromatography as needed. As needed, the compounds may also be converted into the desired salts or solvates in a method known per se in the art. When the compounds (1) have an asymmetric carbon atom, the present invention includes any configurational isomers.
The compounds (1) according to the present invention, or salts or solvates thereof thus obtained have an excellent inhibitory effect on cell adhesion as demonstrated in the examples, which will be described subsequently, and are useful as medicines for treatment and prevention of diseases of animals including humans, caused by cell adhesion or cell infiltration, for example, asthma, allergy, rheumatism, arteriosclerosis, inflammation, Sjogren""s syndrome, etc.
The medicine according to the present invention comprises a compound (1), a salt thereof, or a solvate thereof as an active ingredient. The form of administration may be suitably selected as necessary for the therapeutic application intended without any particular limitation, including oral preparations, injections, suppositories, ointments, inhalants, eye drops, nose drops and plasters. A composition suitable for use in these administration forms can be prepared by blending a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier in accordance with the conventional preparation method publicly known by those skilled in the art.
When an oral solid preparation is formulated, an excipient, and optionally, a binder, disintegrator, lubricant, colorant, a taste corrigent, a smell corrigent and the like are added to compound (1) and the resulting composition can be formulated into tablets, coated tablets, granules, powders, capsules, etc. in accordance with methods known in the art.
As such additives described above, any additives may be used which are generally used in the pharmaceutical field. Examples include excipients such as lactose, sucrose, sodium chloride, glucose, starch, calcium carbonate, kaolin, microcrystalline cellulose and silicic acid; binders such as water, ethanol, propanol, simple syrup, glucose solution, starch solution, gelatin solution, carboxymethyl cellulose, hydroxypropyl cellulose, hydroxypropyl starch, methyl cellulose, ethyl cellulose, shellac, calcium phosphate and polyvinyl pyrrolidone; disintegrators such as dry starch, sodium alginate, agar powder, sodium hydrogencarbonate, calcium carbonate, sodium lauryl sulfate, monoglyceryl stearate and lactose; lubricants such as purified talc, stearic acid salts, borax and polyethylene glycol; and taste corrigents such as sucrose, orange peel, citric acid and tartaric acid.
When an oral liquid preparation is formulated, a taste corrigent, buffer, stabilizer, smell corrigent and/or the like are added to compound (1) and the resulting composition can be formulated into internal liquid preparations, syrup preparations, elixirs, etc. in accordance with methods known in the art. In this case, vanillin as the taste corrigent, may be used. As the buffer, sodium citrate may be mentioned. As examples of the stabilizer, tragacanth, gum arabic and gelatin may be mentioned.
When an injection is formulated, a pH adjustor, buffer, stabilizer, isotonicity agent, local anesthetic and the like may be added to compound (1) according to the present invention, and the resultant composition can be formulated into subcutaneous, intramuscular and intravenous injections in accordance with methods known in the art. Examples of the pH adjustor and buffer in this case include sodium citrate, sodium acetate and sodium phosphate. Examples of the stabilizer include sodium pyrosulfite, EDTA, thioglycolic acid and thiolactic acid. Examples of the local anesthetic include procaine hydrochloride and lidocaine hydrochloride. Examples of the isotonicity agent include sodium chloride and glucose.
When a suppository is formulated, a carrier preparation known in the art, for example, polyethylene glycol, lanoline, cacao butter, fatty acid triglyceride or the like, and optionally, a surfactant such as Tween (trade mark) and the like are added to the compound (1), and the resultant composition can be formulated into suppositories in accordance with methods known in the art.
When an ointment is formulated, a base material, stabilizer, wetting agent, preservative and the like, which are generally used, are blended with compound (1) as needed, and the resulting blend is mixed and formulated into ointments in accordance with known method known methods. Examples of the base material include liquid paraffin, white vaseline, bleached beeswax, octyldodecyl alcohol and paraffin. Examples of the preservative include methyl p-hydroxybenzoate, ethyl p-hydroxybenzoate and propyl p-hydroxybenzoate.
Besides the above preparations, inhalants, eye drops and nose drops may also be formulated in accordance with known methods.
The dose of the medicine according to the present invention varies according to the age, weight and condition of the patient to be treated, the administration method, the number of times of administration, and the like. It is however preferred that the medicine is generally orally or parenterally administered at once or in several portions in a dose of 1 to 1,000 mg per day in terms of compound (1), for an adult.